Amnesia
by btcool
Summary: Dan and Phil are best friends, until one day Phil gets into a car accident that leaves him with Amnesia. Dan has to help Phil regain his memory. But Dan accident falls of Phil as he does so...
1. Chapter 1

**Amnesia**

Dan and Phil are best friends, until one day Phil gets into a car accident that leaves him with Amnesia. Dan has to show Phil how to do things like brushing his teeth, and doing his favourite activities with him in order to regain his memory. But Dan accident falls of Phil as he does so...

This is the first chapter to my story, I hope you like it I will update when I get bored and write more :D

Dan's pov

I glanced up at the TV, rubbing my eyes slightly, trying to gain focus. Great British bake off played in the back ground as I pulled my laptop onto my lap, turning it on. Tumblr called for me. It was 11 o'clock and I had decided that now was when I wanted to get up and out of my bed and onto the sofa instead. It at least proved to Phil that I was able to move and be even mildly productive.

Phil thought of his videos when he was out and about by himself, it gave him time to think of something funny and creative to talk about. He was kind of like a comedian in that aspect, as they also thought of their content when about and about. Only difference was they wrote it down, where's Phil was able to remember it all.

I envied that about him. I even remotely thought of an idea I was sprinting for my phone as fast as Usain Bolt, and even then I had normally forgotten it by the time I opened up my memo. And well today was the day Phil went out and did something for a while hoping for a video idea to spring to mind.

He did it every Tuesday.

And well today was my day to myself. Don't get me wrong Phil was my best friend and everything, but we spent every waking minute together and every Tuesday I cherished them few hours I got to myself. Not that I did much different but sat on the internet, but it felt different. Nice I guess. I could sit on tumblr naked if I wanted to without Phil screaming "SERIOUSLY DAN!" In my ear.

"Get your feet of the table!" Phil pushed my feet off rolling his eyes at me as he did so. I groaned at him rebloging another funny post. "Right I'm off" He swivelled round towards the door his jacket and converse already on and ready to go. I couldn't help but call back "Where you going today?" he carried on walking and shouted back to me from down the corridor "I'm gonna go buy a new shirt and I might get a haircut can't decide... what yo-"

CRASH!

My eyes widened in horror as I pushed laptop to the side, ready to go see if he was alright "PHIL YOU OKAY?" A heard a small groan reply quickly to me "Yeah I just forgot our kitchen door was made of glass"

"You walk into it?"

"Yeah"

I laughed quietly to myself. The amount of times I had done it myself it was kind of funny that this time it was Phil and not me.

"Any way I'm off I will see you later" I heard him moan as the door slammed shut behind him. It was now my time to myself and what a whole lot of nothing I would be doing. A few hours past and I now sat at the dining room table. My laptop placed upon the wooden top.

I slumped down into a cushion, curving my back and pulling my knees up to my chest, hugging my legs. I had gone through many different types of positions on this chair in an attempt to get comfy, but this one seemed to be the most relaxing. So I sat there like that for a few seconds before changing again. I was so bored!

My eyes glared across the room running over the sofa, the TV, my camera and then my window. The frost from outside had left a spiral pattern to form across the glass of my window and the small gushes of wind at the other side of the wall was hitting hard against the window, causing small bangs every now and then. It was especially cold today and I could tell you one thing, I was not going out into that.

Ring, ring, ring.

I jumped out of my chair stumbling over a little bit and rugby diving onto the sofa for my phone. I got to it just in time answering it as quickly as I could.

"Hello?"

A young female voice replied to me at a small quiver "Ermm hi is this Phil Lester's roommate?" my eyebrows knitted together in confusion "Yeah who's this?" I heard her take a deep breath as if she was preparing herself for something.

"Phil has been in a horrific accident he is in hospital you're our nearest contact..."

I blocked her out.

I took a deep breath of air, biting my lip hard in an attempt not to cry. I was stronger than this. I ran towards my jacket grabbing it as I ran as quickly as possible out of the apartment. I shut the phone on her, putting my shoes on as I ran own the staircase I had no time to think.

I needed to get to Phil.

I needed to get to my best friend.

I placed my hands on my knees, my eyes closed shut in a desperate attempt to get away. I didn't know where I was going to go exactly; I never really made myself a happy place, maybe I should have done. My feet dangled downwards swinging backwards and forth, backwards and forth. The swinging was starting to make me feel sick but I refused to stop the continuous pace even though it made my stomach turn. It was making me feel better, like a drug you shouldn't do but feel like you should.

I chewed the bottom of my gum, the waiting was killing me, endless waiting. The hardest bit was not knowing if the person is going to be okay, of course though you couldn't blame the Doctors or nurses they were just doing their best to help you, but sometimes you just feel as though they don't really care and that you're just another problem moaning for help. That's what we all were doing; moaning for help, everyone in this hospital wanted it. That's why however much the waiting was killing me I also loved it to bits.

This hard plastic chair was pulling a massive strain on my back sending little shots of pain down my spine and in my muscles. The 5 walls of this waiting room where sending me into delusions with its white and green swirls across the room.

The waiting.

The magazines where all spread out across the table after I had disposed each one flinging it back after I had looked through them all. I now knew what disaster Kim Kardashian had gone through this week as she walked out in the wrong outfit, and also how horrible it was for Paris Hilton when she lost her favourite purse. Honestly to me it was more like a joke magazine than a gossip one with the amount of crap that filled each and every one of the pages. But it did make the time pass so I wasn't massively bothered.

The fucking waiting.

I rubbed my eyes sending myself into a small galaxy with swirls and patterns of light running around in my eyes until I finally pulled my hands away.

A massive alarm suddenly went off, hurting my ears and making my stomach sink.

A massive group of nurse suddenly burst through the door making me jump in my seat and take a minute to catch my breath. They ran past me as quickly as they could making some people in the waiting room jump up suddenly in the fear of it being for one of their loved one that needed the assistance. I young girl about 16 with long brown hair was the first to jump up, she had been crying since I had came in, I felt sorry for her she was too young to be feeling this pain.

One of the nurse pushed the door of the left hand side making it easier for some of the other nurses to get in, and that's when I noticed that the room they had ran into was Phil's.


	2. Do you believe in heaven?

Second bit :^) I feel like it's a bit short so sorry! It's stupid o'clock right now so I should probs got to sleep...HAHAHA no I have tumblr to go on now what is sleep?

Sprinkles of snow settled on the ground outside like a white blanket filling the street. Footsteps ruined most of the clear white snow, but I wasn't that bothered there was a little bit darkness in everything beautiful.

I wrapped my coat around me in a desperate attempted to keep myself warm, but the coldness still hit me sending shivers down my spine. Maybe coming for a walk wasn't the best idea. Oh well you're out now Dan, might as well explore the area around the hospital instead of running past it all.

My feet started to lead me off to a small ally way. I gulped softly trying to see but it was too dark to make anything out. I frowned I hated that. Suddenly footsteps began to draw closer towards me, I spun round on the heel of my foot to see an short man with short choppy brown hair staring me in the face. He scowled at me trying to push past, I shoved quickly past him.

He was a drug dealer. That wasn't hard to suspect, the rundown appearance of his face with dark circles hiding under his eyes, but smart clothes so he gets a fair share of money, his hand dug deeply in his pockets as if he is holding something. And the smell of weed was also a massive give away!

I walked quicker; I was in the wrong neighbourhood. Again.

I wrapped my coat round me even tighter, looking round the deserted ally checking if anyone was behind me. Gangster of the year was gone. I wrapped my jacket round me rubbing my hand furiously together in a desperate attempt to get warm. The warm soothing air that was once comforting me in the hardest times with Phil, had now turned against me going cold and making it look as though I was smoking every time I took a deep breath. I brushed my fringe out on my face, walking down the dark gloomy street that was light up by a single lamppost, which just flickered anyway because it didn't work properly

I had to get out the hospital, even if it was for a few hours.

I had called Phil's family who were determined to come down and see him. How could I decline?

The doctors still refused to let me see him as if it was a fucking waiting game. All I had been told is that Phil had been walking across a road when a car came spinning round the corner after losing control due to the ice on the roads. That was all I knew and I needed to know more.

My throat stung as I tuck a swig of water. I gulped it down allowing it to sooth my aching throat, making it better. I was tried and just wanted to curl up in a ball and go to sleep, but I knew I had to do this.

I was back at the hospital.

*I finally caught my breath. I needed to get out of here, now! I ran away as fast as my legs would take me, dodging any pedestrians. I was scared. My heart beat drowned out the sound of moving traffic. I ran through the park, leafs crunching under my feet and then finally collapsed onto the floor.*

^ I didn't do that. I wish I did that but I was stronger than that and I couldn't just give up on Phil.

Instead I held my head up as I made my way in. I walked back into the oh so familiar waiting room. A girl who had been cry the whole time I had been here was silent. No silent whimpering. No hands burring her face. Just quiet with a stern look on her face. I noticed her turn to talk to me, with her small, elegant voice.

"When you did do you think there is a heaven? Or anything" I blinked slightly, gulping hard.

"No I don't do you?"

"No it's bullshit. All of its bullshit" I watched her eyes hover towards the floor, her face completely motionless.

"You got to stay optimistic though...I guess" She glanced at quickly. We both knew that was hard given our current situation. And I guess I wasn't being very optimistic myself I was just was too scared to believe anything could get better. Anything.

Just then a woman with long brown hair approached me a broad smile running from each corner of her mouth. "Daniel Howell?" I jumped up as quickly as I could.

"Phil's awake you wanna come see him?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed making my way to his room.


End file.
